You're the only thing that keeps me sane
by sketchymudkipz
Summary: Aceh adalah satu-satunya orang yang membuat Indonesia waras... bagaimana kalau dia kabur dari rumah? Baca aja ya. Fem!Indonesia/Male!Aceh inside, don't like don't read.


You're the only thing that keeps me sane

_Aceh... you're the only thing that keeps me sane, so..._

~o0o~

Indonesia bangun malam itu. Ia tidak bisa berhenti memikirkan sesuatu yang aneh. Sesuatu yang hilang darinya.

Jangan-jangan-Aceh!

Tiba-tiba, pintu kamarnya terbuka dibanting dengan keras, muncul dua sosok remaja masuk dengan paksa.

"K-kak! Aceh kabur!"

"A-apa? Jakarta, kamu tau dari mana?"

"Itu kak, dia kan membentuk gerakan Aceh merdeka, kakak belom denger?"

Seketika itu pula, ia merasakan ada sesuatu yang aneh di kepalanya. Ia merasakan sakit di kepalanya. Ia pun memegangi kepalanya yang rasa sakitnya sangat luar biasa.

"Eng... eh... Aaaah!" rintih Indonesia.

"Indonesia!" Jogja berusaha menenangkan Indonesia.

"K...kakak!" Jakarta langsung lari ke arah kakak tersayangnya.

"Jakarta! Cepat cari tahu di mana Aceh! Aku akan berusaha menenangkan Indonesia!" Jogja mengambil sifat ininsiatif, dan mengelus punggung Indonesia. Jogja melihat air mata mulai membasahi pipi lembut Indonesia.

"A-aceh! Jangan, Aceh! Aceh, Aceh, kembali!"

~o0o~

"Aceh? Halo Aceh?" Jakarta berusaha menelepon Aceh.

"Apaan sih, Jakarta? Tengah malem gini nelpon." Aceh menjawab dengan kasar.

"Kamu juga, ngapain sih tengah malem kabur? Kamu sekarang di mana?"

"Ukh, ngapain kamu peduli sama aku."

"Karena kita itu adalah keluarga, Aceh! Kita harus bersama? Kenapa kamu harus kabur dari rumah?"

Hening sesaat. Tapi, Jakarta tidak mendapat jawaban yang ia mau.

"Karena aku tidak bisa. Aku tidak bisa tinggal di rumahnya! Pemerintahan Indonesia nggak bagus! Lebih baik aku merdeka! Udah deh Jakarta, kamu tidur aja!"

Telepon ditutup Aceh. Jakarta pun memasang muka sedih.

Ternyata hal yang membuat Indonesia tetap hidup normal adalah Aceh. Entah mengapa, padahal kan mereka suka berantem, maafan, berantem, maafan. Ketauan jelas mereka saling tsundere. Tapi sedih juga melihat saudara kembar itu berpisah. Apalagi melihat keadaan Indonesia sekarang.

"Aduh gimana nih Jogja, Indonesia makin gak waras! Kemaren aja dia telpon Poland, katanya, mau tukeran bendera gak?" Kata Jakarta panik.

"Aku tau Jakarta, baru kemaren aku liat dia bersifat super manis di depan Netherlands. Aku gak percaya itu akan terjadi."

"Gak bisa gini, aku coba telepon lagi dia." Jakarta menarik napas panjang, menekan nomor telepon Aceh.

"Aceh, aku tau kamu mau merdeka. Tapi kasian Indonesia. Dia udah rada gila. Masa sampai dia mau maunya kencan sama Japan."

"CIH gue gak percaya."

"Udah gitu dia sering teriak di kamarnya. Manggil-manggil namamu lho. Tega amat kau."

"Gak mungkin."

"Dia udah nutup semua kaca karena dia itu mirip banget sama kamu, katanya biar gak keingetan kamu."

"Enggak! Gak sampai segitunya!"

"Dia malah setuju nikah sama Malaysia asal kamu pulang lagi!"

"...Mendingan aku gak pulang deh..."

"Oke, bagian tadi emang bohong. Tapi tetep aja, Indonesia udah akut gilanya. Please pulang..."

"..."

"Aceh..."

"...baiklah."

~o0o~

"Aceh... Aceh... Aceh..." terdengar suara Indonesia bertasbih melantunkan nama Aceh. Suaranya terdengar menyakitkan. Memang.

"Aku... di sini, Indonesia." Aceh mengetuk pintu kamar Indonesia.

"NGGAK KAMU BOHONG! INI MIMPI! KELUAR DARI MIMPIKU SEKARANG!" Indonesia berteriak dengan histerisnya.

"Indonesia, ini aku! Aceh! Asli, kamu bisa liat sendiri!" Aceh mulai menyesali perbuatannya.

"A...aceh..."

"I... iya." Aceh bersemu merah. "Aku balik karena kamu."

"Huwaaa, Aceh! Aceh! Ka...kamu kembali! Oh Aceh, you're the only thing that keeps me sane, you know!" Indonesia memeluk Aceh saking bahagianya, dan tak sengaja mencampur bahasanya dengan bahasa inggris.

"H-hmph, sudah, Indonesia! Aku... aku juga harus ngaku, aku emosian saat kamu gak ada. Puas? Sekarang lepasin aku!" Aceh meronta-ronta, mukanya masih merah.

~o0o~

_... So promise me you won't leave my side, okay?_

* * *

Uwaaaa, one-shot pertama Sketchy! gimana? menurut minna-san? gak bagus ya? sori, kan baru pertama kali. Ya sudah terimakasih mau membaca fanfic ini~! Arigatou~!_  
_


End file.
